You are all I want
by snowboardgirl18
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have known each other for a month and are getting closer. Could the friendship turn into something more?..
1. you are all i want

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters from south of nowhere. Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**Summary**: Spencer has known Ashley for a month and they are starting to get a lot closer.

**Chapter 1: **

**You are all I want**

Everything had been leading up to this day since the moment Spencer had met Ashley. Spencer got out of the shower and began to try on a bunch of different outfits. Even though she had been going to her new school for a month now she still wanted to look great, but in the back of her mind it was all for Ashley. She had found the perfect outfit a pair of Abercrombie jeans with a nice top from Hollister. Her cell phone rang and the caller id said Ashley. Spencer picked up the phone with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey you" Spencer said.

Ashley responded "Hey, want to skip today"

"I don't know Ash I have a chem. lab today"

"You dork, its 2 in the afternoon."

"What your kidding my clock says 8 a.m. Well my parents are going to kill me for staying home today."

"Then you better take advantage of your freedom while you still can and what's even better is you can spend time with me" Ashley said discretely slipping the last part in.

"Alright, how could I resist that offer?" Inside Spencer was just beside herself, she is going to get to spend the whole day with Ashley. A part of her was a little scared though because Ash was just her friend right? I mean it couldn't be more than that, could it?

"I'll be over to pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Ok sounds good. See you then." Spencer hung up the phone and decided to find a cute bikini to bring with her because knowing ash they are going to go to the beach. She tried to pick one that Ash would like and after she found it, grabbed her stuff and went outside.

Ash pulled up to the house and flashed Spencer a big smile before she got in. Ash couldn't help but think how hot Spencer looked and how much she just wanted to kiss her. As Spence got in she noticed that Ash was wearing a miniskirt and a tank top. This totally turned her on and Ash must have known it.

"So where are we going?" Spencer said. Secretly she didn't really care though as long as she was alone with Ashley.

"You'll see it's a surprise." Ashley responded. She knew that it was going to drive Spencer crazy not to know where they were going, so she decided to give her reassurance. Ash slyly slipped her hand on top of Spencer's. Spencer was surprised at first, but after a second she sat there happily. They both just glanced at each other, knowing that together they felt safe.

After about a half an hour of driving, they pulled in a spot next to the beach. It was night time and the beach was almost totally deserted. They got out of the car, but it was freezing outside. Ash got out a sweatshirt for herself and one for Spencer. Spencer slipped it over head and couldn't help but smell it. The sweatshirt smelled like Ashley and the truth was she doesn't have control of herself when she is around her. Ash grabbed a blanket and they headed down the beach. Spencer took her hand and this made Ashley shiver.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer said hoping the answer was no.

"No, I am just so happy to be with you that it's great to know you want to be with me too."

"Of course I want to be with you, I've wanted to be able to show you how I feel since the day I met you."

"Really..? Me too…" Ashley looked at Spencer but for some reason she was looking down.

"Look at me." Spencer looked up and slowly Ash leaned in and kissed her. She had no idea that she could feel this way for somebody much less a girl because she had kissed tons of guys before and none made her go weak at the knees. They pulled out of the kiss and smiled at each other. Spencer couldn't help herself and kissed Ash again, but this time it was a lot more passionate. This time Spencer pulled back first and they both lay back down on the blanket. Spence had her head on Ashley's chest and they spent the rest of the night like that. Nether one of them wanted to ruin the moment.

**Note:** maybe some more chapters after this one, tell me what you guys think and if you like it I will write more.


	2. im not going anywhere

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters from south of nowhere. Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**Chapter 2**

Ashley woke up and looked at her watch. It was 6 in the morning, but all her thoughts faded away when she realized Spencer had her head on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile. She gently pushed a strand of hair behind Spencer ear and she woke up.

"Hey..." Spencer whispered, not quite awake yet.

"Hey sleepy head, we slept through the whole night."

"Yah I guessed that since it is light out" Spence said sarcastically. "Wait a minute what time is it?" She looked down at her watch and realized what time it was. She started to freak out.

"My mom is going to be flipping out! I've been gone the whole night and not to mention I've been with you the whole time." She said now sounding really worried. Ashley started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at she is going to…" Spencer was cut short by a sudden kiss from Ashley. "You will be fine we'll get you home in a few minutes. Just say you fell asleep at my house." Spencer couldn't resist when Ashley's nose wrinkled up when she was trying to be cute. Spence leaned in and kissed her one more time before they both realized they better hurry up.

They both got up and Ashley folded up the blanket. Spencer grabbed her hand and they headed to the car. During the drive back to Spencer's house neither girl said much, but once in awhile they would steal glances at one another. When they were almost to Spencer's house, Ashley pulled over and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"I just want to remember this moment." She stared at Spencer for a minute knowing in her heart that Spencer was the only person who ever really got her. She just wanted to remember when everything was perfect.

"I'm not going anywhere; you can't get rid of me that easily." She said with a smile as she kissed Ashley. All she wanted to do was stay in this moment with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Ashley turned the car back on and pulled away.

They pulled up to the house and they both knew that in a few minutes Spence's Mom would realize that she was home. Ashley pretended not to know this and jumped on top of Spencer, straddling her lap and deeply kissing her. It sent a rush of adrenaline through her but just before she got too into it, she came back to reality "Ash, my mom is going to be out here in a minute." She managed to say in between kisses. Spencer was no match for Ashley though because kissing Ashley was a lot better than going inside to deal with her mother. Her mom came outside and Ashley quickly got off of her.

"Nothing like your mom to ruin the moment" Ashley said jokingly.

"Yah I know, I'll call you in an hour though because I'm sure I'll have a lecture waiting for me." Spencer knew she couldn't kiss her goodbye because of her mother so she squeezed her hand instead.

Spencer got out of the car and walked to the house. She still managed to steal one more glance at her best friend and now girlfriend before she went inside. Ashley smiled at her then drove off.

**Note:** I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Sorry this one wasn't up faster but I've been busy. I always like to hear feedback of what you guys thought because it gives me new ideas.


	3. come over tonight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters from south of nowhere. Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**Chapter 3**

As Spencer entered the house she could feel the tension between her parents. She knew she was in for a fight.

"Spencer, come in the living room" Her mom said in a very serious voice.

Spencer walked in the living room nervously glancing at both of her parents sitting on the couch.

"Ok, what's going on?" Spencer said hesitantly.

"I think its time you stopped seeing that girl."

"What! Why?" Spencer said with a confused look on her face.

"Because she is a bad influence on you."

"Yeah right whatever. I accidentally fall asleep at Ashley's and I get yelled at, but whenever Glen is out all night you never say anything." Spencer said now starting to get upset. This wasn't just any girl it was Ashley and she wasn't going to let her mom say anything about her. "Why don't you ever say her name, her name is Ashley!"

"Well then I forbid you to see Ashley!" Her mom said now crying and angry.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to stop me? You are never home!

Spencer's mom slapped her at that moment. She ran upstairs and lay down on the bed crying. When she had contained herself she sat up and started looking through a bunch of pictures she had in a shoe box under her bed. They were all of her and Ashley. She couldn't help but smile and think about how lost she would be without her. There was a knock at the door and she quickly put the photos under the bedspread. It was her mom and she looked surprisingly sad.

"I'm really sorry Spence, I know that Ashley is your friend and I need to respect that"

"Mom I can't help it. She is my girl…umm…friend."

"Say that again."

"Mom she is my girlfriend and I like her a lot." Spencer was so relieved to finally be able to say it. The truth was she didn't just like her she was in love with her, but she didn't want to dump everything on her mom at that very second.

"Really…well I had a feeling because you don't usually act that protective with your other friends." Her mom was finally starting to bring herself to entertaining the thought of her and another girl together. This was her daughter and she eventually had to accept it. Of course that would take some time.

"Yeah" She sort of chuckled to herself because she had just realized that she had felt this way toward Ashley the whole time.

"Hunny, you know you're my daughter and I love no matter who you are. Your father feels the same way. It's just going to take me awhile to get used to the idea but be patient with me. Ill do my best to accept Ashley."

"Thanks mom, that's all I ask." She hugged her mom and she left the room. Spencer didn't see that one coming. With how religious her family was, she was expecting a total meltdown.

Spencer called Ashley to tell her what had happened.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hey, Ash. I told my mom…"Spencer was silent, ready to hear her reaction.

"Really? How did it go?"

"She took it really well surprisingly, but that was after we had a huge fight." She wanted to be in the security of Ashley's arms at this point.

"Come over to my place tonight." Ash said in her low voice, hoping that Spencer would say yes and she could be holding her in a matter of hours.

"Ok." She said trying to be casual, but secretly she was thrilled.

They hung up and Glen gave Spencer a ride to Ashley's house.

Spencer walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Ashley answered the door wearing only a towel.

**Note:** I will have another chapter up soon. It will be good I promise. As always I like feedback.


	4. the perfect moment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters from south of nowhere. Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**Note from author:** I appreciate all of you that have given me feedback. To know that you guys liked it keeps me writing more.

**Chapter 4**

The second that Ashley opened the door Spencer's jaw dropped. Ashley had answered the door wearing only a towel and it left Spencer speechless. Half because Ash was stunningly beautiful and the other half because the only thing she couldn't think of to say was "oh my god, you're hot!" Luckily Ashley spoke first.

"I'm guessing by the dazed look on your face, you like what you see." Ash spoke jokingly hoping to get a rise out of Spencer.

"I…umm…well you always take my breath away." Spencer said in a quiet voice nervous as to how Ashley might respond. Spencer was not usually this honest with her feelings, but at that very moment she didn't want any secrets between them.

Ashley walked towards Spencer and placed both of her hands around Spencer's waist, then gently pinned her up against the wall. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips up against Spencer's sending both of their adrenaline into overdrive. Ash backed away and Spencer still couldn't muster up anything to say.

"I hope you know that I just got out of the shower, so you better not be thinking of taking advantage of me." Ashley said sarcastically thinking to herself I hope she doesn't take what I said seriously.

"Oh, I would never even dream of it." This time Spencer was matching Ashley's sarcasm. The truth was she had been thinking about throwing herself on Ashley since the day they met and Ashley looking obscenely hot wasn't helping.

"Ok miss manners lets go to my room." This time Spencer grabbed Ashley by the hand and led her upstairs.

Spencer went and sat on Ashley's bed while she went to get dressed. After about five minutes, Ashley came out of the closet wearing some Abercrombie pajama pants and a tank top. She went over and sat next to Spencer on the bed.

"You know I care about you more than you'll ever know." Ash said with the most meaningful look that Spencer had ever seen. For the first time Ashley was being serious and sincere at the same time. Spencer tried to open her mouth and say something, but Ashley cut her off. "You are the only person who hasn't left and that is why I love you…" Ashley paused waiting for a reaction from Spencer.

"Really…?" Spencer took a second to figure out how to say the words that Ashley had put so eloquently. She had never told anyone she loved them before well not counting her family, and she wanted the moment to be perfect. After all this was the girl she loved and she did not want to mess it up. "Wow that is a big word, but I'm glad you said it because I have wanted to tell you how I truly feel since that night at the dance. The truth is..." Ashley was worried about what Spencer was going to say at this point and her body tensed up. She was almost crying at the anticipation because she had put her heart on the line and at any moment it could be crushed.

"The truth is I love you, more than anyone in my entire life and I don't' plan on ever letting you go." Spencer now had tears running down her cheeks, but not sad tears, happy tears. She had finally gotten to say exactly what she was thinking. Ashley moved closer and wiped the tears away from under Spencer's eyes. Spencer then leaned in and kissed Ashley. The kiss started off very gentle but soon became more and more sensual. Before either of them knew what was going on, Ashley had gotten on top of Spencer wrapping her legs around Spencer's waste passionately kissing her. Ashley slowly pushed Spencer down on to the bed. Articles of clothing began coming off and before Spencer knew it her shirt was off. Ashley traced her fingers all over Spencer's body trying desperately to remember every aspect of it. Spencer grabbed Ashley's shirt and pulled it off now rolling over so that she was on top. Ashley began to reach down to unbutton Spencer's jeans and was pleasantly surprised when Spencer didn't try to resist it. She had almost gotten them all the way off when she heard someone walk in her room.

"Ashley! I tolerate your playmates, but couldn't you at least have closed the door!" Spencer was in shock. Midway into her first experience with a girl and the girl's mom walks in. Ashley was embarrassed, but not because her mom had walked in on her. She wanted to protect Spencer not humiliate her. This was definitely not the night she had planned on.

**Note:** I hope you like this chapter. I'll have more up soon.


End file.
